


One Hell of A Show

by mamamidnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamidnight/pseuds/mamamidnight
Summary: A fic between two Homestuck ocs. Cirice belongs to my friend Maddox and Kasper belongs to myself!





	One Hell of A Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmineKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineKnight/gifts).



Feeling a pounding in her temples, Kasper blinked her eyes open. They searched the pitch black room as she tried to adjust her ears to the incredibly loud noises. It almost sounded like drums, as though it were music- Music? But she hadn’t been at a concert last night. She was in her hive in her section of the dark carnival tent with… oh, sweet merciful messiahs.

“ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS READY FOR SOME BLOOD?” A voice called out, echoing harshly in Kas’ ears due to her proximity to the speakers. She attempted to move only to find her hands and ankles fastened to something. She could hear, although muffled, a massive crowd cheering back with a chorus of approval.

“ARE YOU READY FOR SOME SEX?” She struggled with the shackles once more and a shiver of excitement ran down her spine. Did she just- wait… it felt awfully chilly in here. Again the crowd cheered.

“ARE YOU READY FOR SOME TORTURE?” Fuck. Fuck fuck shit shit gog fucking mothergrub damn it. She was powerless and even worse, she was forced upright in a standing position. The crowd cheered once more, the loudest yet. She felt herself moving upward. Kasper quickly gathered she was on a platform. Her eyes squinted against the bright lights of the floor above her opening up, temporarily blinded from being in the darkness. She felt even colder now and the crowd’s cheering increased, causing her to struggle against her restraints, bucking as best she could to free herself. Her eyes adjusted and she found herself staring out at maliciously grinning, corpse painted faces.

Oh fuck.

Now able to to look at her surroundings, she felt her whole body tense. She was naked, the blushing of her blood color visible to all who viewed her, mouth gagged with some sort of dirtied rag. She knew the stage, being a raised platform, gave the viewers a perfect view of her nook, her bulge sheathed currently. Every single fiber of her being was telling her to run, to flee, to wake up from this hell. Was she in hell? She’d never seen an occultabooist stage in person before. Kasper had imagined them previously, in the preachings of the Ring Leader, but nothing compared to what she saw before her. The walls black as tar, minus the aging blood, slurry, and various bits of something that were scattered at random as well as bright violet and white lights, and a stage in a similar state to the walls. While subjugglators had been, and still are, feared for their ‘occasional’ violence, they were nothing compared to how vile and depraved the occultabooists were by comparison. Fucking trolls in all castes, publically defiling them on stage, torturing sea dwellers in front of thousands, and were most infamous for giving their victims a slow and painfully agonizing death.

Kasper knew, as a preacher of the merciful messiahs to her fellow siblings in the dark carnival (with only The Ringleader being higher), that the occultabooists would want her head in many senses. She saw a figure step into view, silhouetted against the bright stage lights, and heard her speak into the microphone.

“TONIGHT I PRESENT TO YOU THE HIGH PRIESTESS OF THE SUBJUGGLATORS, KASPER KETSHN!” The crowd cheered in approval. Kasper knew the voice instantly. It was the grand high bitch herself; Cirice Athory, the leader of all occultabooists. Kasper, in all senses of the term, was fucked. She heard Cirice lower her voice into a speaking tone, a wave of her arm causing the audience to hush.

“I give you, my fellow occultists, your choices. Should she be released of her bonds or defiled?” The response was instant, but as time went by, it grew in speed, volume, and intensity.

“Defiled. Defiled. Defiled. DEFILED. DEFILED. DEFILED. DEFILED. DEFILED. DEFILED.” Cirice turned her back to the crowd, smirking at Kasper, inches away from her gagged mouth. She brought the microphone to her face, locking eye contact with the Kasper as the other’s face filled with fury.

“As you motherfuckers wish.” Cirice turned back to the crowd, raising her arms like a conductor in a particularly dramatic section of song. She gestured off stage and all of her band members stepped out, two women and three men, all much taller, visibly muscular, and tougher than the pair on the stage. However, what Kasper and Cirice lacked in visible muscles, Kasper was an extremely flexible and strong gymnast due to her being skilled as a trapeze artist and with aerial silks and Cirice, being taller than Kasper, was also incredibly muscular and, when not high, had a major tendency for ruthlessness. From one side was wheeled in scratch laden table with all manners of devices laid out. Whips, gags, nookworms, gel bulge sleeves, vibrators, chains, paddles, canes, blindfolds, shock wands, bowls of dry ice, nipple clamps… Kasper shuddered at the thought. Whether the shudder was in pleasure or fear, she did not know. From the other was another table in similar condition, laden specifically with restrains. Cuffs of all shapes and sizes, belts, spreaders, and ropes in both rough and smooth. One more cart was wheeled out from that side, larger than the others. On it, and its shelves, were a sybian, a spanking bench, and traditional stocks, now being set in various places around the stage. Kasper’s legs wobbled under her as she realized what she was attached to; a crux decussata. At the sight of all of the cheering, the tools of her torture, the fact she was stripped bare and gagged in front of all of these gazes… it frightened her at the potential, but, more embarrassingly, caused her to get wetter by the second. She bucked her hips and cursed against the gag. Her muffled cries caused more elation from the crowd, some of whom she saw beginning to pleasure themselves at the sight. Her entire body blushed in response.

Kasper knew that the blushing didn't entirely hide the marks from her and Cirice’s black romp the previous night. Scratches, bite marks, hickeys… Cirice's quote from their hate sex rang in her ears loud and clear, despite the commotion. Such a fucking whore, aren't you? Taking my entire bulge up your nook, moaning out like a bitch in heat. What if your ‘siblings’ saw you now? Saw that their second in command was only holes to be fucked again and again? I bet you'd love it if I fucked you in public, in front of perfect strangers who got to see what a depraved slut you were. Wouldn't you? Kasper remembered how her body writhed at Cirice's touch, how she cried out a hymn of moaned YES-es in response. She gave her consent like the little greedy fucktoy she was and merciful messiahs did Cirice run with it. Kasper, most assuredly, got her wish.

Cirice, reaching from the side of the stage, held up a water-ridden rag and turned to Kasper. She moved towards her and Kasper’s mind exploded into thoughts of what she might plan on doing. Cirice took the rag and began to clean Kasper’s face. Kasper bucked and fidgeted upon the realization of what Cirice was doing. She was stripping Kasper of her face paint, the only thing left that was covering her, the thing that symbolized her devotion to the messiahs, and Cirice was smiling while doing it, taking her knee and teasing Kasper’s nook with it, allowing her to writhe in pleasure and embarrassment in front of all who viewed her. She undid Kasper’s gag and in one quick motion took off the paint around her lips, although it left her with bite marks from Kasper’s furious snap at her wrist. Cirice smirked, licking the blood from her wrist, and stepped aside fully so the crowd could see the high priestess fully naked. They all knew the symbolism instantly and her form was met with jeers, cheering, and taunts. Kasper’s eyes began to tear up. But this, Kasper knew, was only the beginning.

Cirice gestured to one of her band members, who took a pair of studded nipple clamps and passed them to Cirice, then stood as he looked amusedly onward to the scene about to unfold. Kasper fought against her restraints but Cirice landed one backhanded smack in, stinging but just light enough to warn Kasper that if she knew what was good for her, she should behave like a good little bulgesleeve. Kasper turned her head, as much as she could, away from Cirice and the crowd only to have Cirice take her jaw in hand and move it back to the crowd forcefully. Cirice gestured the the band member who handed her the clamps and he traded places with her in holding Kasper’s head forward from behind. Cirice took a clamp in one hand and Kasper’s breast in the other, kneading it before digging her nails in and snapping the clamp onto Kasper’s nipple, causing her to yelp out. Again Cirice did the same to the other breast, Kasper crying out in a mix of pleasure and pain. The crowd cheered, many moaning out as they teased themselves, some heckled her with lines such as ‘You like that, don’t you, you fucking clown whore?’ and ‘Look at her being treated like the little bitch she is!’ and to be honest, Kasper did enjoy it. Very much so. Especially from Cirice. Always from Cirice.

Cirice gestured to another band member and he handed her a large nookworm from a jar, wriggling and eager in a vivid sopor green. Not hers, although similar, but Cirice’s own matching nookworm with whom she was very acquainted. That bitch. That band member also picked up a vibe, crouching next to Kasper, smirking at her writhing form. He connected with her telepathically briefly. We’re going to have so much fun filling your carcass with our slurry later, pet~ She shivered in horny excitement, eyes widening slightly, still dizzy from the chucklevoodoo and before she could snap out of her haze, she felt the vibrator rub in circles against her nook, causing some pre slurry to come dripping from it as it widened in arousal. She barely stifled a moan, her fangs biting onto her lower lip as Cirice lowered herself onto her knees, looking up at Kasper with a wicked grin, before holding up the nookworm and letting it eagerly wriggle into Kasper. Kasper, who was already rocking her hips to avoid the vibrator suddenly breathed in, a hitch in her voice. Cirice and the band member with the vibe smirked at each other and he turned up the vibe a few levels. Kasper’s desperate pantings of pleasure and moans like a bitch in heat filled the entire theater, and all of the audience looked upon her eagerly. Kasper tried shake the vibe away, and in doing so allowed the large nookworm to access more of her, plunging deeper and deeper into her, eating her slurry, some of which now having dripped onto the floor beneath her. She couldn’t hide herself away and as ashamed as she was at being displayed like this to, what she deemed, a bunch of violent rogues... it made her all the wetter.

Cirice, now standing, presented the writhing gift of a spectacle to the audience, the lights now all focused on Kasper, whose pleas for release that would never be answered. While the lights made her squint, she could see slurry of all colors dripping from the crowd, some intimate with each other, some themselves, and some eagerly awaiting more before they’d begin fucking themselves. She took the chain connecting the nipple clamps in hand and while Kasper was still distracted by the depravity of the audience, pulled harshly. Her back arched instantly, letting out a pained yelp, rocking her hips against the vibe perfectly. With Cirice repeatedly yanking the chain, causing her to be unable to rock her hips as easily due to distraction, the troll below increased the speed of the vibe to max, and the nookworm hit her erogenous zone perfectly. All these things combined cause her panting to increase, breath hitching as she came closer and closer to a climax. Cirice and the troll below shared a glance and just as Kasper was nearly about to cum, Cirice stopped pulling the chain the vibe was shut off. Kasper whined, rocking her hips in search of release. Cirice pulled a mic from the cart of ‘tools of torture’ and held it up to her mouth.

“DO YOU WANT TO SEE THIS WHORE CUM ALL OVER HERSELF LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT SHE IS?” The audience cheered in aroused delight. “Well then…”, she turned to Kasper, voice low and husky, “Beg for it.” The microphone was held inches away from Kasper’s mouth and as much as she wanted to rip Cirice apart, she was so close to an orgasm that her legs trembled. She bit her lip, and to Cirice’s amusement, her face soon was colored by her blushing. She whispered under her breath and Cirice tsked. “No. Louder.” Kasper whispered once more, voice trailing off nervously. The audience waited eagerly. “LOUDER.”

“PLEASE LET ME CUM.” Kasper cried, tears of embarrassment welling in her eyes.

“DID YOU ALL HEAR THAT?” The crowd responded with a teasing ‘NO’. “I DIDN’T THINK SO. FUCKING BEG FOR IT, SLUT. TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME TO GET YOU OFF IN FRONT OF ALL THESE TROLLS.” Kasper swallowed what remained of her pride.

“PLEASE. PLEASE LET ME CUM! I’LL DO ANYTHING, MISTRESS. PLEASE LET ME FUCKING CUM! PLEASE. I’LL BE A GOOD FUCKTOY!!!” Satisfied with the answer, Cirice pulled the clamps off of Kasper as she screamed out in pain.

“Remember your place, whore.” Cirice gestured to the troll beneath her to finish Kasper off, quickly going to the cart and retrieving a bucket from it, setting it below Kasper. He turned the vibe back up to max, licking his top row of sharpened teeth. Soon enough, Kasper’s breathing began to hitch once more and, in time with all in the audience eager to join her, came all over herself, slurry dripping into the bucket below along with the extremely satisfied nookworm. Cirice picked it from the bucket and set it back into its jar, handing the bucket to the band member who previously held her face forward. He waved his huge arm over the crowd, and judging by which section that had the loudest, most pleasured moans, tossed the slurry onto the winning section. The crowd cheered, beginning to once more get aroused. He returned the bucket underneath Kasper before returning to the cart, joining Cirice, mouthing something at her before they joined in a mischievous grin and he reached for something on the cart. Kasper had been broken, pride now having been given up. Her head hung weakly from her restrains as she could only attempt to wonder what would come next.

The band member who previously held the vibe began to undo her ankle restraints, tasting the remaining slurry with a forked tongue, winking up at Kasper. Kasper’s legs were wobbly from the orgasm but she still tried to kick away from him, landing a hit under his jaw but he quickly grabbed it with his wrist, hoisting her now free legs over his shoulders. The band member previously by the cart, while the other was hoisting her, clicked handcuffs around her ankles. He stepped behind the St. Peter's cross with Cirice and both rotated it with ease, showing off Kasper’s profile as the troll with her legs around him moved himself round in time with the cross. Cirice, still behind the cross, reached around and groped Kasper's still sore breasts, especially her nipples, leaving Kasper trying to jerk herself away. The other visible male troll stepped back offstage, leaving only the trio remaining on stage. As Cirice fondled Kasper, progressively causing her to elicit submissive whimpers while the male troll took this opportunity to lower his black pants, exposing his fairly large bulge, already wet from pre slurry, writhing and thrashing about with a craving for Kasper's slurry soaked nook. While Cirice fondled and teased her, Kas couldn't help but shut her eyes in pleasure, arching her neck, perfectly sliding herself onto the tip of the male’s bulge and he, in one rough motion, slid his entire length into her, causing her to moan a yelp out into a mix of pleasure and pain. While lubricated, he still was hung, stretching her walls and filling her up. He leaned over to her neck, her legs folding tightly against herself, and bit down hard enough to draw blood, sucking and licking, and proceeded to bite up and down her neck as she cried out in response. He quickly began to slide in and out of her as another band member, a female troll, walked onto the stage and picked the mic back up from its place on the cart. His cut hips met her ass with loud smacks and the female troll waltzed behind the side of them not facing the audience nonchalantly and then, with a wicked grin, held the mic close to Kasper’s hips, allowing all of the audience to hear just how wet and pleading her nook was for more. Kasper, flushed with embarrassment, attempted to close her thighs together and turn her face away from the audience. No such luck, it seemed, as the male troll’s head blocked her from turning as he continued to chomp down her neck, moving to her shoulders, forcing back open her thighs with clawed hands, leaving scratches at random. Quicker and quicker, deeper and deeper he thrust, Cirice scratching Kasper's breasts. Those in the crowd pleasuring themselves to the show moved their hands in time with his hips, as his panting and Kasper's moans hitching in her throat were picked up with the sound of her nook increasingly becoming wetter and his rapid movements by the mic. With an audible grunt on his part and an high pitched cry on hers, he came into her as she, herself, came quickly after. The troll holding the mic positioned the bucket underneath the pair and, teasingly slowly, he pulled out. The more his bulge exited her, the more slurry came pouring out of her, her body limp and involuntarily quivering from the aftershock of just how aggressively he fucked her. Fully pulled out, the female troll set the mic back onto the cart and took the bucket, tossing the contents inside onto all of the crowd. Slipping Kasper's ankles back over his head and letting them fall limply back onto the cross, he brought her head down with both of his hands, letting her taste both herself and himself, then pushing her head up and down, using her mouth as a bulgesleeve repeatedly until he came into her mouth, closing it as he pulled out, allowing her mouth to suck off the remaining slurry on him and he quickly shoved her face upwards against the cross by her chin, forcing her to swallow the entire gulp. Having swallowed, she gasped back to breathing, panting heavily as she recovered.

Knowing she was too weak to move, he and the female troll removed all of her restraints and the remaining band members joined them on stage, some picking up the weighted stocks and setting them inches from the edge of the stage onto a platform, others moving the cross off stage, leaving Cirice holding Kasper's limp body as the former whispered into the latter's ear.

‘Oh, my little fucktoy, when we're through with you, you won't be able to sit for an entire sweep~’ Cirice dug the nails of one of her hands down one of Kasper's outer thighs, the other holding an exhausted Kasper by her rack close to herself. The band members all joined together once more on the stage, the pair of female trolls setting Kasper into the stocks, ass facing the crowd (complete with a spreader bar on her legs, spider gag, and blindfold), while one male troll passed Cirice the microphone. “ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS HAVING A GOOD TIME?”, she called out, the cheering crowd responding all together, as though trained, ‘ALWAYS!’ “FUCK YES YOU ARE. NOW WE HAVE A JOB FOR YOU. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH THE SLUT. SHE'S YOUR FUCKTOY FOR THE NIGHT. WRITE ON HER, GROPE HER, BITE HER, SCRATCH HER, SLAP HER ASS, AND DON'T STOP NO MATTER WHAT SHE TRIES TO PLEAD. SHE ONLY STOPS GETTING FUCKED ON MY SAY SO. GOT IT?” Again, like obedient dogs, they responded; ‘YES CIRICE!’

Kasper was lowered into the crowd with the two female trolls carrying the entire whorish display. The lot stepped back as she was set into the center. Any participating trolls prepared with vibes, plugs, whips, canes, and the like all took them in hand, ready for their up close and personal experience. The pair stepped back onto the platform, raising back onto the stage as the band members picked up their respective instruments and mics and got into position to perform. Cirice, front and center, looked back at her band members, eyes scanning for confirmation of readiness. She turned back to the eager gathering of her followers, picking out a few familiar lowbloods, and screamed into the mic, starting their set.

For Kasper, the set seemed to take sweeps. Prodded, spanked, covered in all colors of slurry (except for sea dwellers… never sea dwellers here), whipped, bitten, fucked in all manners of possible positions that the stocks allowed, cut up, scratched, bruised, splashed with drinks, spat on, and all manners of degradation one could think of, the band's set finally ended and Kasper felt herself being moved back to the stage just before passing out from sheer exhaustion.

~~~

After hours of searching, the Ring Leader found Kasper, covered in dried slurry in rainbows of color and a mixed bag of markings on her naked skin, tied up and blindfolded, still passed out, in front of the entrance of the dark carnival. He looked over her frame, eyes wide with astonishment, and found string around her neck, a note attached. Upon picking it up slowly and reading its contents, he quickly tossed it to the ground and stamped it into the soil beneath his feet, proceeding to carry Kasper into the tents.

“Had fun making a bi⸸ch ou⸸ of your so called pries⸸ess. ⸸he greedy slu⸸ fucking loved i⸸.”


End file.
